To Indulge
by Positive-Chan
Summary: Sick and lonely, Corrin wants nothing more to be intimate with her husband. Perhaps it's the fever messing with her head but this Queen is relieved to know Ryoma feels the same


Corrin felt her entire body sway although remaining on the ground. Her head throbbed and ached madly, honestly, eating the mushroom roasted mixed rice was definitely not a good idea. At first, all Corrin felt was that she was only slightly groggy and thus told everyone she was fine, but her husband disagreed with her for she was burning up. So instead of sleeping with her as usual, Ryoma would watch her as she slept in case she got too ill. Of course the royal staff and Yukimura pleaded the new King of Hoshido to avoid spending sending much time around her so he wouldn't get sick as well, but it was almost like the castle didn't accept her yet. The two were married for almost three years now, and yet not a single royal heir was announced. It wasn't as if Corrin couldn't have children but more that Ryoma and her were awkward about getting that intimate. They kissed and everytime due to their roles, when the two of them began to fall all over in love again, they'd be interrupted. Now, Corrin was recovering from the mushroom rice, yet she still felt terrible. Ryoma was ready to fire the chef, but Corrin begged him not to, it wasn't the chef's fault for not knowing that the mushroom supplier was a fraud. But what bothered her the most was that if Ryoma would have to have a consort or concubine, she knew it was farfetched and not in the ways of the Hoshidans, like look at her mother and King Sumeragi, they got married and never had children. But by then there was already an heir pronounced, which was young Ryoma. Corrin chuckled as she remembered seeing a portrait of young Ryoma with Hinoka and Yukimura telling her the story of it...

' _You see your highness, Ryoma was quite the rambunctious child growing up. He was diligent and hardworking none the less, but he was carefree and charming even at that age. It took much work to find King Ryoma since he was always out and about either training or talking with Saizo.'_

 _'Saizo? They were friends then too?'_

 _'Oh you don't know? King Ryoma and Lord Saizo were best friends for as long as I can remember. Lady Kagero was also a close friend too but she tended to spend her time with Miss Orochi. But now that I think about it, Kagero was particularly close to Saizo even then. They were all so small back then, I can't believe how fast those days went by.'_

 _'Yukimura, what was young Ryoma like with me?'_

 _'The Highness? Well, your majesty was very careful of you, but you always seemed to get hurt somehow. So I remember at one point, your majesty created a baby swaddler that he could strap to the front of his training clothes so he could walk with you around town without accidentally dropping you. Then Lord Takumi wanted to come along too, so your majesty created another so he could hold the two of you at the same time. The entire Shirasagi Castle found it as a sight to behold since it was remarkably endearing of you all as children.'_

 _'What did Ryoma do when I was kidnapped, you know, from Hoshido to Nohr?'_

 _'King Ryoma... he was more than_ _devastated. He was there after all, it scarred him for the longest time, perhaps it still does. For years, Ryoma refused to let any of the Royal siblings out of the castle. The capitol become very dark, after all, King Ryoma, you yourself my highness, and Lord Takumi were outside everyday, without you no one went out. Don't tell anyone that I said this, but your majesty became very anxious and became riddled with separation anxiety at a young age. He had watched King Sumeragi fall right before him and then his younger sister kidnapped at the hands of a power hungry king. Soldiers had to hold the King back, even from the age of 12 your majesty could over power seven of Hoshido's best soldiers without restraint. I can still hear his anguished cries at the sight, afterall, he was the one closest to both you and King Sumeragi after Queen Mikoto. To lose you would be his worst nightmare all over again.'_

Yet even knowing that Ryoma wouldn't leave her, the thought of him being forced to have another wife refused to leave her mind. Corrin was so terribly haunted by the thought. Ryoma would never of his own will but he might have to despite his say. The Queen shivered at the thought of it.

Wiping the sweat that ran down the side of her face, the bed ridden queen threw off her blanket in frustration. Sleep was definitely not coming to her, and even though having countless warnings, Corrin hazily arose to her feet. The dragon queen winced as pain surged her head and as a cramp shot down to her lower leg. Her entire being lunged forwards without permission and her legs felt so light compared to her heavy ankles that held her down like iron chain balls. The Queen's breath staggered much like her legs, but she hobbled over to her dresser. Her stiff pale hands drifted over the love bracelet she and Ryoma exchanged during the war that shone like new as the ruby red heart in the center gleamed. A sigh trembled it's way past parched lips, it was all so boring just sitting in bed like this for almost an entire week. She fanned herself and reread the countless love letters for the hundredth time which Ryoma wrote and she memorized by heart that she kept in a large trunk hidden behind her dresser.

A low starved grumble echoed from her stomach and Corrin sighed, she was famished but for the medications and herbs that she was required to take, consuming anything was strictly prohibited. Yet, as Corrin eyed the cup of cold herbal tea sitting on her cluttered dresser, she couldn't help but take a small sip to ease her parched throat. But such actions were immediately shown to make her wince as Corrin shivered when the cold liquid sloshed back in her throat and burned it more than she thought it would. With a little huff, the woman figured it was best to get to bed while the memories and words of Ryoma's letters were fresh in her mind and hopefully would lull her to sleep. Tucking the covers over her aching sides with her frail wan hand, Corrin shakily closed her eyes.

And just as the Queen was about so fall asleep, she heard the door slide open, jolting her awake to see her beloved after not seeing him for almost the entire day and only seeing the medical staff.

Her woozy eyelids fluttered open to see her husband sitting beside her in his night yukata, plain and soft but embroidery lined the side of the silk with the golden emblem of Hoshido. A tired smile wearily made it's way to her face as she saw him without the chin armor and battle gear Ryoma adorned almost everytime she saw him. She opened her mouth to speak and began to do so quietly in order to prevent her headache from getting worse but she just sounded really croaky and raspy. Giving up, Corrin let out a defeated sigh from the wake of the terrible bedrest and hurting.

Ryoma however frowned as he saw her; she really was suffering and he wondered if it hurt him more than her. Although being a busy king after defeating the silent dragon Anankos, he'd always see his wife bustling around the castle and bringing Hoshido back up on it's feet after the terrible hardship of loosing a queen which the nation hasn't really recovered from yet, and a bitter war in a totally different kingdom. The two of them would run into each other occasionally and ask how their day was or help each other out, and even sneak in a quick peck to the cheek whenever they could. Those little moments were so casual, warm, comforting... and without them Ryoma felt lost. Recently he's been extra busy with discussing trade and business with Nohr's new king, King Xander, so everything is just wore him out faster than he could react. But Ryoma was also haunted by his constant worrying of his wife, even a little bit of those mushrooms if not prepared correctly can kill a person. Corrin was famished that day and ate as much as she could so she could get right back to work, she is a strong woman, let alone a dragon, but even this was a bit much for her to handle.

"Hush... you should get some rest." Ryoma smiled, running his hand through her silvery locks warmly. He radiated heat through the fabric of his kimono and kissed his wife's forehead to ease her pain.

But the stubborn queen pouted and cleared her dry voice to speak, though it came out in a barely audible jumble, "R-Ryoma, I should be saying that to y-you." She paused to heave out a cough, but she continued when she saw Ryoma frown in pity, "You haven't slept in days have you?" Her voice became desperate to be stronger despite it being so rough and raspy.

"That doesn't matter to me right now. What's important now is that you get better." said the king, giving his wife the 'don't try to sneak your way out of this again' look. He crossed his arms, "According to what I've heard the nurses say, you'll get better by tomorrow morning, the fever will calm down by dawn."

"R-Really?!" Corrin exclaimed, ignoring her raspy voice she jumped out of her futon excited beyond belief, eager to get out of her hellhole of a prison cell that was also called a bedroom.

" _Until then, you are staying **here**._"

Corrin's happy grin contorted back into a frown as her husband's stern voice filled the room firmly.

"But..." Ryoma continued, his voice trailing.

"...But?"

"If you'd like, I'll sleep beside you." Ryoma smiled fondly. The queen gayily nodded and patted the space next to her signalling him to stay by her childishly. He chuckled and figured that he might as well. So Ryoma shifted into their futon, careful not to accidentally hurt her, and smiled as he faced his Corrin, who in turn beamed a grin back. Ryoma hummed as he sat in their futon after all of a day's work without Corrin's support. Blowing out a candle which only left them in the light of the stars outside the window, Ryoma settled into the covers and faced his wife. She hesitated before scooching closer to her lover's chest and wedging herself into his arms. He blinked but hummed softly as he wrapped his arms around her small frame and smoothed out her hair. Ryoma wouldn't complain though, because really, every fiber of his being enjoyed holding her like this, for Corrin to be in his arms and himself in her's. Corrin was cold against his chest, it worried him and yet it gave him a comfort that he could not understand.

"I missed being like this..." Corrin warmly sighed into the comfort of Ryoma, drawing the words right out of Ryoma's mouth.

He nodded smoothing out her hair before kissing it without being noticed, "And I as well. The castle felt so lifeless without you, it was incredibly dull my dear."

"Sounds boring." the queen sulked, the longing on her face apparent. Corrin missed being around in the castle, no matter how hectic and stressful it was, she'd grown to love it. Shirasagi with it's gorgeous jade and gold throne of truth, an endless garden of sakura trees, and a courtyard not of just a fountain and statue, but full of people who were happy, her people. And she missed them so, so very much in this stuffy, one-windowed, walled in room.

Ryoma, noticing her sadness, brought up better knowledge for her ears to hear, "Also, your Nohrian siblings are coming over to help discuss business and trade matters in two months. Including Princess Camilla." Ryoma had a good relationship with all of the Nohr royals, especially Elise whom he has come to love just like his little sister Sakura, but he was a bit... dare he say it frightful of Princess Camilla. During Corrin and his wedding, she privately approached him and threatened him with the words of, " _Break my little sister's heart and I'll break your neck. No. Hesitation. So, 'King of Hoshido, Ryoma', treat my little sister well, mkay~? Try ANY funny business and I will cut you down you personally."_ The Queen who sat beside him however, eyes brightened like the gems they were at the sound of the good news. A giddy smile plastered on her face, innocent to the death threat her husband got from her overprotective big sister.

Ryoma shuddered at the thought of Princess Camilla and huddled into covers of their bed further, the thought of the lilac haired beauty really did send chills.

"Ryoma?" Corrin asked worriedly with her raspy voice that he couldn't take seriously at all, "I didn't get you sick did I?!"

The man chuckled, "Of course not, I was just a little cold that's all. I wouldn't fall to a sickness that easily but I'm not so sure about this one." Ryoma looked his wife in the eye and smiled, pushing the hair that kept returning to her face, behind her ear. Her ruby red eyes gleamed and sparkled although she was under the weather and her pure white long fluffy hair was a nice contrast to his sculpted long brown hair. Corrin sighed in relief as she stared right on back at her husband in the quiet night. Through the darkness she could see his long mane of hair, and although you wouldn't expect it, his slightly tan skin and coal colored eyes with a fiery joy lit behind them always. Resting her head in the crook of his neck like she always did, Corrin took in his familiar and her personal favorite scent. One of the Earth and quiet spring rain, and a little bit of budding plants and flowers finding the light of day for the first time.

Hesitating once more, Corrin snaked her hands into the yukata of her husband to hold him closer to her. Small pale hands slowly felt their way around in the dark to wrap around his waist. She patted the small scars from training over the years and squeaked as she ran over his sculpted stomach which was a habit she would probably never break. Burrying her head into his chest out of awkwardness, Ryoma's face softened as he watched her with gentle eyes. He pressed his lips against hers tenderly as he faced her in the eyes once more. The normally bold queen yelped in surprise but gave in and pressed her lips forward against her lover's.

Hot lips molding and joining, Corrin felt her heart race, maybe it was because of the kiss or because of her fever but she kept at it, holding her king tight and close to her in fear it was a dream. Their breaths mingled as the two clung onto each other and perhaps they lost complete thought of everything in the moment from how at peace they were. Corrin released first from the kiss in a panting mess and her smoothed out hair had frizzled up again and puffed out in all sorts of directions. Ryoma left the kiss wanting more but saw his wife in her condition and pressed his forehead against her's to check her temperature, much to her displeasure.

But Corrin's heart dropped like a stone in shallow water when she saw her husband get up for a nurse to tend to her. Her eyes widened in dread and her lip trembled, a habit she had since as long as she could remember. Without a second thought, the lonely dragon stretched her hand out and yanked his obi, holding back her husband from walking away any further. Her hands clutched the saffron colored fabric tightly and almost made her husband trip backwards from the utter force she pulled him back by. Her skin was wet from sweat and her breathing was uneven along with her hair, she probably looked like a hot mess right now, but it didn't matter to her nor to Ryoma.

"Corrin?"

The Queen stammered, her voice was dry but lonely as she stared in the opposite direction, hiding from his wondering gaze. "I... um..." How was she going to tell him this?! It was too embarrassing for her to just say, 'Hey we don't have kids, want to try for some?' He would think she was insane or perhaps she really did need medical attention. A blush subtly crept onto her cheeks.

The silence continued as Ryoma proceeded to wait for his wife's answer, he was a patient man which was a fact, but it was just getting too unbearable for Corrin to even speak and she couldn't just let Ryoma go. For almost an entire week the only people she really saw were the medical staff and Ryoma whenever he had time to see her but that was always when she was fast asleep. The Queen didn't want to be alone again, but she didn't know how to say it. They're always so busy and for this to end so quickly made her even more lonely than before.

"... Stay with me a little longer? I don't want to be alone anymore..." Corrin's mumbled voice scratched out.

Ryoma nodded softly, feeling guilty he even got up to find some healers in the first place and didn't notice her feelings. So residing back into their covers, Ryoma held Corrin by the chin, his voice flowing out to her gently, "Corrin..." he hesitated, "I lost you for so many years that, I didn't even know what to do with myself anymore. But now, I have you back with me by my side. Never be lonely my dear, I will always be here for you. You'll never be alone again Corrin, I promise."

His assuring voice was all that she needed and her heart throbbed, so much that she hugged him as hard as she could; so much she even trembled from holding on so tight. Corrin nodded into his chest as an agreement, pressing into him for warmth. Her warm breaths staggered but made her husband smile and kiss the point of her ears. "My Queen," Ryoma called, his voice barely audible from being so gentle. She looked up at him, her crimson eyes staring in his tender ebony orbs.

"May I...indulge you?"

"...Yes"

Without a moments hesitation, Ryoma swept his beloved in his arms and Corrin couldn't believe this was happening, and only until suddenly, his lips enraptured hers, capturing them and pressing back and forth gently. The Queen who was caught off guard before, was no longer afraid anymore and slinked her arms around his waist endearingly. At first, she was startled by his sudden kiss, it was rare of him to do so, but Corrin knew Ryoma was empty and tired of being without her, she knew the exact same emotion. Meanwhile, Ryoma's hands wandered up to her face, holding her and pulling her closer, he wanted her, to have her with him, to have her closer to him than ever before, it felt like she was going to disappear at any second so he pulled her in as close as he could. Ryoma's large hands were quickly lost in her silvery gray waves of hair that laid sprawled around her pillow as her own hands returned the same action, slowly slipping into the wild brown mane of her husband's hair and tugging ever so gently. Parting her lips to welcome him in, she was met with the rough tongue of his, delving down into her cavern, grazing and brushing against her own. He moved slowly, tantalizingly and deadly, but he'd surprise her constantly by going suddenly fast, and although many people wouldn't think it, Ryoma was quite the surprising person. Ryoma was sinfully and painfully sensual whenever he locked lips with her, his lips were soft and thick, but they had a pair of eager teeth behind them. But for now, the man was working with his tongue.

The warmth of him ventured further into her mouth, trailing and grazing every corner until reaching her own tongue fully and twisted and collided gently, drawing out soft mewls from his lover. Ryoma, he was a disciplined man, he was courteous and reserved. But the Ryoma when it was just Corrin and him, was teasing, soft, and even a bit predatory. Ryoma was kind, patient, but occasionally, he'd be overcome with a need, kissing her roughly when the two hadn't seen each other for some time. And Corrin wouldn't have it any other way.

Soft murmurs and gasps were exchanged but when Corrin felt a nibble on the edge of her lip, tugging it and pulling. She let out a small gasp, which let her lover trail escape down to her pink neck.

Her lips were raw from all the pulling and nibbling and she was sweating under the covers since it was so hot during the summer night. Ryoma aided her by pushing the locks of her hair aside and unveiling her virgin neck. Corrin shivered as the crisp air swept at her neck and clutched onto Ryoma's shoulders tightly over the fabric. He on the other hand began to bite at the soft skin, leaving small red hickeys in his path. She trembled, her neck was sensitive and ticklish as well, making this almost torturous. And yet... pleasuring.

"A-Ah! Ryoma!" squeaked the Queen, her voice clearer now. Ryoma was holding her tight, not letting her move an inch as he indulged her untainted body. The entire top part of his yukata slid off him as he began leaving more and more bruises down Corrin's pale neck. His skin was soft and scarred but underneath it all was just pure bulked up muscle from all his training, Corrin really felt like a treat to a scary wolf. Corrin clamped her eyes shut as the feeling of Ryoma's lips on her ticklish neck rocked her. His long mane of hair tickled her chest and ran down her like a river, it was warm just like him and was heavily large, she could honestly crawl into it if she was small enough. But the sensation of Ryoma against her skin brought her out of her thoughts as he shifted his position.

Maybe it was the night or maybe it was Corrin's eyes, but the room felt heavy and hazy even as cool breezes gushed past the window. Ryoma's face was just in the crook of her neck, gnawing and teething at the tender flesh, earning his reward in huffing moans that trembled from the woman under him. Her fingers raked his back, pulling him closer meanwhile following the subtle lines where the muscles of his back pressed.

Ryoma on the other hand was rather busy. Gnawing at the plush skin and leaving countless marks, Ryoma could feel Corrin shudder under him. Licking the heated skin and blowing on the bruise for good measure, Ryoma moved onwards to the sweet spot of her neck; the part he was planning to save last.

"Nnmh! Ah!" It was wasn't long until Ryoma elicited a moan from the woman. Pulling the flesh inwards and sucking softly, Ryoma smirked faintly when Corrin's lips moved into louder moans. "R-Ryoma! Ah!" Leaving with a small bite, Ryoma pulled back and blinked when Corrin whimpered.

Ryoma quickly settled on top of Corrin, looming over her with flushed cheeks and a racing heart. But he was gentle, his entire self could crush the Queen just by falling on top of her due to his large frame so he took her size into consideration. But his chest pressed onto her's softly as he continued ravaging at her neck. The kisses were soft and tender at first, but now Corrin could feel the need and desire behind them as he couldn't resist his instincts anymore. Their breaths were hot and ragged, sucking in as much air as they could get. The pressure in Corrin's heart made her think that she was going to explode any moment now, but she really thought she was certainly a goner when Ryoma slid down the top of her yukata and marveled at her. Corrin felt her face redden as a result, but she couldn't help it, they'd never gone this far really. The two stayed like that a bit, to calm themselves before going in for more. Corrin immediately brought her hands to her chest to cover herself but Ryoma gently prodded her hands away.

"Let me see you Corrin, please... " Ryoma's voice was pleading through the heavy breathing. Corrin hesitated before nodding and removing her hands with a cherry face and turning away. But she watched him at that angle, Ryoma was so much more sculpted than the Queen remembered and his chiseled jaw was as sharp as his legendary blade. Long hair trailing down his back and hot breath coming down on her, Corrin indulged it all. The heavy breath of his trailed down her and was intoxicating almost as the sensation invaded her.

Meanwhile, Ryoma stood in awe of his wife's beauty. He'd never seen anyone like her and knew that she was the one as soon as they met again. Even now, the man was in awe of her. She was panting and her neck and chest were littered with his sign of affection. He never wanted to let her go, and now Ryoma knew he never even would think of it for it was so out of the question. His kisses were so loving and messy that he couldn't help it anymore. She was his and never would she ever be taken away from him ever again. The night had just begun as Ryoma's lips dragged down to her chest.

Corrin gasped and held onto the covers of their bed for dear life, unaware of what to come later. Under all that armor, she was highly ticklish and sensitive. As his wet lips inched closer and closer to the rose tips of her chest, they were already protruding up needingly from the touch of Ryoma's lips at her neck. They were pink and so stiff it was painful, yet they longed for further sensations, craving for more. Corrin was covered in a thin layer of sweat and Corrin felt her thighs swish back and forth easily from the wetness growing between them as well while she squirmed closer to him, yearning his lusting touch even more.

The Queen sucked in a short breath of air sharply as she felt her lover's lips latch onto her buds after pulling down the upper part of her yukata, she forgot that she took off her bra earlier. "R-Ryoma..." Corrin stuttered softly as her moans echoed quietly in their room. With one hand down by her waist, slowly pushing the obi belt down, the other cupped the breast he didn't tend to with his lips roughly. She squirmed and quickly brought a hand up to her mouth to attempt to stifle the moans she couldn't help but scream out. Corrin's quick breathing became full fledged moans just as quickly as her breathing. Ryoma's fingers rolled the small nub roughly, stimulating a loud gasping moan from Corrin before pulling it once more. She was withering away from his touch, practically becoming a puddle of sensations. Corrin's chest bounced as she desperately heaved up and down to get enough air before Ryoma could knock it right out of her by his sexual pleasuring. He was merciless, and no one would ever expect it. Thick fingers rolled and pulled the nipple rapidly without any hesitation as a sinful tongue and eager teeth played with the other perky bud of his wife.

"Nnnh! Nngh! Hah... Ryoma!" Corrin whimpered, her legs swished noticeably easily from the seeping wetness growing from the building core it hid.

Ryoma's heavy gaze on her made her tremble, and she was unable to escape it. Ryoma always kept his intimate self with his family and Corrin, but to arise a smile from him was definitely hard, let alone a smirk. Yet Corrin had managed to do the impossible once more, for she saw Ryoma's lips curl into a smirk over her breast as he looked her into the eyes. Corrin nervously glanced away causing her predatory lover to smirk even more and climb further down.

The woman gasped, "R-Ryoma! I..."

His lips trailed slowly and teasingly, taunting her in a way that made Corrin want to scream. She wasn't sure if Ryoma even heard her nervousness or if she was too breathless to be coherent. But even if the fondled woman really did scream to him or in pleasure, it would've been so raspy and hoarse, being barely audible to the human ear. The working movement of his lips were tantalizing, wet, sloppy; leaving trails of saliva down Corrin's withering body that shook wildly.

But once again finding her lips in the midst of their escapade, Ryoma took her. However, compared to the last, Corrin felt something heavy press against her groin. It was stiff and rough as it rocked against her clothed clit, drawing out unintentional mewls and whines. Trembling from his touch, Corrin rocked her hips back into the thickness, resulting in a surprised grunt from the man on top of her.

"Ah!" Ryoma thrusted his hips unyielding at the sound of Corrin's sweet sounds. They led him on and kept making it even harder for his selfcontrol to remain intact. A low groan rumbled out his throat in response, he figured his moans had the same effect hers had on him when Corrin bucked harder onto his erection. Nipping her ears lightly, Ryoma searched out for her sweet spot. With a loud moan, Ryoma knew he found it and licked feverishly at the swollen skin. Meanwhile, Corrin's own hands trailed over Ryoma's chest and pressed lightly, yearning to touch every part of him. His breath staggered and it wasn't long before Ryoma lost control of the groans he desperately tried to muffle out. This was becoming too unbearable.

The Queen let out a surprised yelp as Ryoma impatiently slid off her the rest of the fabric leaving Corrin only in her stained black panties, and the stain is what you think it is. Shuddering as the cold air snapped at her aroused body, Corrin clung even more onto the covers of the sticky futon while Ryoma trailed down further and further of his wife's body. Her body begged him to continue his sinful teasing, but he abruptly stopped at the waist band of her small cloth.

"Ryoma...hah.." panted Corrin, her soft voice raspy and strained from all the vocal exercise her husband got out of her willingly.

The king's breathing was ragged and short, and although he hated to admit it, his cheeks were flushed bright pink and he was definitely out of breath. He glanced at Corrin's body on the futon. Her pale milk colored skin and supple chest made the Hoshidan females envy her, but now Ryoma fully understood why. Her chest was heaving and her coral nipples that were still erect, were hot pink and surrounding them were the needing hickeys Ryoma layered her with. Each was about the size of a quarter, but the quantity of them was certainly over twenty. But his eyes trailed downwards to her nether regions that were completely soaked and sopping wet. Ryoma groaned as he felt his own region become tense with need. Releasing himself of the rest of his sleepwear, he hesitated at the sight of his fundoshi and the huge protruding length it hid.

Ryoma was reluctant, he had more self control than an entire town of people combined, but it wavered. His white fundoshi felt so tight and it made him grit his teeth in pain as he felt even the slightest stimulation now. But his hands slowly reached down and before his fingers could curl around the twisted fabric on the sides to remove it, Ryoma felt a pair of shaky hands grasp his.

Hazy lust filled eyes met his as Corrin feebly spoke, "Ryoma... I know this isn't like me but..." her voice trailed as she thought her thoughts through once more, "Let me service you as well."

Ryoma thought his heart fell out of his chest for a second for the King really wondered if he was hearing things. Or perhaps this all just a really dirty dream. But the Hoshidan king felt his heart beat like a mallet against a flimsy slice of wood, hammering against his chest. Ryoma was on his bare knees with a thin layer of sweat coating him, but he saw Corrin's hands nervously tug at the sides of his fundoshi before pulling it off. "Hah..." he mouthed, unable to hold back the small moan of relief with the cloth gone.

Corrin's eyes widened to the size of saucers, Ryoma was undeniably huge, certainly a lot larger than the ones the books spoke about. Her stomach gurgled nervously despite her air of bravery. Ryoma cleared his throat before turning his eyes away from their situation, "Corrin you don't have to do this." She glanced up at his eyes and saw his worried face. The king was afraid to hurt her, that was for sure but yet she could see the need behind his expression.

Her voice was hasty at first from the nervousness , but Corrin slowed down to prevent him worrying, "No, I want to do this Ryoma." So before Ryoma could utter another word, Corrin reached out with her warm hand, nervously and unsure. Her hand began to tremble and gripped the erection carefully. Corrin watched Ryoma grit his teeth to hold his composure, but his trembling lip showed his thoughts. A small wave of excitement filled the dragon as she gently started to slide her hand up and down him, eager to see his reaction. To her pleasure, and his as well, Ryoma panted hoarsely from her actions. His eyes were half lidded and hazy as the sensation slowly chipped away at his remaining willpower. Every touch of hers threatened to drive him over the edge. Corrin crawled closer to him and in between his legs as she added a second hand to him. She held her breath and hoped for the best, since she was completely clueless on how to do this, but increased her pace and gripped tighter. His length was raised straight up and fully erect, toes were curled, brow furrowed, clenched teeth, Ryoma was desperately trying to hold on.

Crimson eyes peered up at him mischievously causing Ryoma to grunt in embarrassment and look away. More than he'd like to admit, Ryoma hated showing his more exposed and shyer side. But whatever he did, it seemed to spur her on as she feverishly continued. Throwing his head back, Ryoma's chest heaved with heavy breaths. His panting was so loud he wasn't sure what was even going on.

Corrin's hands worked their way up and down quickly. Over the tip and hastily down to the base, putting more and more pressure onto him. Ryoma threw his head back, and despite all his effort not to, he couldn't stifle a loud groan. He panted heavily and gripped the fabric from the futon underneath him. And everytime Corrin's excited hands rolled up and down his shaft, a whirling sensation built up and threatened to burst. He shuddered over and over, but when Corrin's bright ruby eyes looked into his eyes, Ryoma was certain he was going to lose all self control. Part of him, the one he often put aside in the back of his head, kept speaking to him, telling him to take her and have her. And yet, his love for her begged him not to.

Ryoma was nervous to hurt her, if he did, we couldn't forgive himself. Ryoma shakily closed his eyes, his breathing becoming more and more ragged by the passing second.

Corrin peered up at his face, for the first time, Ryoma actually looked weak. She knew that even if Ryoma were to die, he'd be strong to the end, but she never saw him with his soft side exposed so openly. Her eyes wandered back down to his length that was glistening from the precum that dribbled down him. Corrin eyed it and slowly brought her head down to have him. "Nngh!" Ryoma groaned, unable to hold back. Corrin nodded, she was going to do this. Suddenly, Corrin lunged down on him, taking him up in her mouth. Ryoma gasped lowly, his heart was pounding against his chest crazily and his eyes widened as he saw Corrin. She hesitated, but slowly began to bob her head up and down, savoring the moment. Corrin grumbled since she could barely cover half of his penis, so with her free hands, she wrapped them around the base, pumping them quickly once more. Ryoma yelled out in ecstasy, he couldn't stop himself and he hated himself for that.

Now Corrin was just as or even more merciless than Ryoma was before. She had crawled ontop of him now, her tongue whirling around his girth rapidly, he was certain that he was going to let lose. And without thinking, Ryoma unconsciously bucked his hips further. His gray eyes widened, "Corrin! Gods no, forgive me for hurting you." Corrin sputtered from the force as his shaft went deeper inside her, hitting the back of her throat. Ryoma began to pull away out of guilt, but Corrin held onto him.

"Corrin?" Ryoma panted, worried.

The Queen sucked harder, her voice barely audible from his length, "I-I'm fiwne, keep gwoing."

He hesitated but an unexpected groan from his own lips shook all his nervousness away. His lungs stung lightly from his heavy breathing and Corrin pushed him farther to the back of her throat without warning. He could hear her gagging but her eyes said otherwise, they were gleaming right into his half lidded lust hazed ones with so much determination Ryoma shivered slightly. Gritting his teeth, Ryoma's hands found themselves lost in Corrin's silver hair as her nose brustled against his brown locks. Rocking his hips gently, Ryoma gasped as Corrin moved faster despite her difficulty. Face fucking her was something Ryoma was afraid of before, but with Corrin's reassurance Ryoma had forgotten all about his past worries.

Ryoma groaned once more, but what caught his attention was Corrin's waist that was raised up without her knowing. Ryoma hesitated but with his free hand, he reached out and traced the lining of her drenched panties, slipping off gradually from her entire body's rhythmic bobbing. He heard a shocked yet begging gasp from the girl under him. Corrin's thighs were dripping wet from the moisture building up from her core and her folds were pushing harshly against the thin fabric. Ryoma ran a finger down the slick folds, despite them still being covered. And yet, he gasped as Corrin's mouth worked even faster. The man's chest heaved and the growing tension in his cock was unpassable. Ryoma's fingers were encased with Corrin's wetness, and her shuddering and pleading ruby eyes, filled him with a drive to continue.

Gently pushing aside the middle of the fabric where her entrance hid, Ryoma trailed the plump folds, catching all the moisture on his digits. His fingers fumbled with the pearl near her opening. Corrin moaned, her wetness was dripping as she continued to suck his length. She was quivering softly and held onto him for support as her eyes rolled back.

Ryoma hissed, he was close. With his other hand cupping her rump to hold her down, Ryoma fingered the pink entrance lightly. His lover mewled, crying out at his touch. Corrin's lips molded against his member more and continued lapping at his tip. The man let out a gutteral groan, this was unbearable. Ryoma was a man of self control and yet, he had no control at all by this point. Unable to contain himself, Ryoma roughly thrusted a finger into Corrin's aching opening. Corrin screamed out in pleasure, her core shook as the walls pulled him in deeper. Her back arched like a cat as Ryoma slid the slick finger in and out of her, driving Corrin insane. The king gritted his teeth, she was unbelievably tight. Corrin's legs threatened to collapse from his slow pumping, so Ryoma had to hold her up carefully. Her walls contracted on his finger, sending jolts of pleasure up her spine.

Corrin blushed, it was audible, the sound of Ryoma's slow pumping and thrusting digit. It was rather quiet but under their shared moans, the faint swishing sound could be heard. But that quickly got louder as Ryoma picked up his speed and inserted another finger into her aching entrance.

"A-Aah! Ryoma!" Corrin moaned. Her voice was frail and needing as she began to go down harder on him. The fast response he got from her was without hesitation. Corrin clamped hard on his erection as it reached her throat. The loud clapping of the skin from their sexes was undeniably loud and the heavy panting echoed throughout the room.

Then she felt it _. "C-Corrin!"_ Ryoma shouted. He gripped the comforters as his cum shot down Corrin's throat. She gasped and somehow managed to swallow the salty milky white mixture. But it kept coming, refusing to stop, coming in sudden bursts repeatedly. She threw her head back, letting his girth go as he continued to let out his sperm. Corrin panted, falling ontop of her lover in exhaustion. She watched him, his toes curled, fallen onto his back, dick limp between his legs that seemed oddly more enticing than before, and a face redder than his armor. Gulping quickly so she wouldn't choke, she fell back onto the futon with him.

Her lips parted leaving small strings of the sticky cum on her bottom lip. The searing hot liquid was plastered on her pink breasts as well, lacing her pink buds and dripped down from her face. Ryoma huffed as he looked once more into her eyes as his essence dripped down from her mouth to her chin. He wiped it away embarrassedly with the back of hand. His face darted away bashfully causing a giggle to come from his lover. Yet at the sight of her, his lower half felt tense once more.

Ryoma nipped her pointed ears huskily, the need he had still wasn't gone, in fact it was probably stronger than it was before. "Corrin..." groaned out Ryoma, his chest pressing Corrin's as his raspy breath tickled her hot ear. "I can't hold back anymore dear...Please... Let me have you Corrin."

Corrin shivered as Ryoma watched her waiting to take anything as an answer. Her arms were weak and so were her muscles so it took her longer to reach out to hold Ryoma's face in her hands, but she immediately silenced herself as she heard the familiar sound of faint knocking on the door. Corrin's face beamed red, she completely forgot the nurses tended to her during the night since she was still recovering.

"E-Excuse me, but... I need to tend to-" the voice croaked nervously.

Ryoma had an annoyed expression and much unlike him, he cut the voice off mid-sentence, "There is no need. You may leave now." Corrin was totally fine now which surprised her since she thought she would've gotten even more sick from everything. Corrin panted softly and held Ryoma's face in her arms warmly.

"Big brother, it's me Sakura."

Ryoma felt his face flush and reached out to grab his hakama and fundoshi. Corrin nervously began to dress herself as well, but Ryoma whispered softly, "I'll handle it. You don't need to get dressed." Corrin nodded in response, but was unprepared for his next remark, "Unless you want me to tear your clothes off of you, then you can put on your clothes..." but he caught himself, even he was shocked by the words that left his lips, "Sorry, I don't know what came over me. But you are welcome to do that, I wouldn't mind."

Throwing on the rest of his yukata, Ryoma slammed open the door to not just Sakura, but an exhausted Takumi. "Big brother, I need to check on Corrin. I know you are busy but, I sort of h-have to."

Ryoma wiped his hand behind him, "It's fine, you can check on her tomorrow." Sakura winced, he was certainly being curt but that wouldn't stop her.

Sakura hesitated before shaking her head, "B-Big Brother, it'll only take a moment. It's v-very important... I-If Big Sister is important to you, y-you should consider her health!"

"Hn..." Ryoma winced, it always felt a bit uncomfortable when he remembered some people still viewed Corrin and him as siblings still despite her having no blood relation to them. And the fact that his youngest sister was lecturing him and throwing him aboard the guilt train was rather embarrassing. "It's fine Sakura, Corrin is important to me and it's why I'm staying with her tonight."

Sakura's maroon eyes shot at him, "Doing l-lewd things?!"

"What?"

"I...er... sorry that was rather... um please forget I said that." Sakura murmured, her face an even brighter shade of pink.

"Yeah," Ryoma turned to Takumi, "Is something wrong? You don't usually come to my chambers."

Takumi's face turned beet red in an instant, "O-Oh um... Well, er...Sakura wanted me to tell you that you should be... er, gentle with Corrin since too much um... exercise is bad for her."

Ryoma raised a brow before actually realizing what his brother had meant by exercise. "Exercise? What do you- Oh... I see" His face burned pink for a moment before embarrassingly replying under a stoic expression and firm gray eyes, "I'm sorry but I cannot do that."

"W-What?" The two siblings sputtered, their faces too, bright red. But before they could manage to utter another word, Ryoma swiftly closed the door on them. Letting out a heavy sigh, Ryoma wondered if it was really okay to continue.

"R-Ryoma?" Corrin wheezed lightly, turning to face her husband resulting in his face reddening at the sight of her once more.

Ryoma smiled softly, "Yes, I'm here." Discarding the remnants of his yukata, Ryoma edged closer to his wife.

Corrin huffed, still trying to catch her breath as Ryoma sat back down on the futon next to her. The dragon's legs were weak from Ryoma and so were her arms, but now, Corrin reached out to Ryoma, her hands holding his face softly. With her ruby red eyes, she peered at him happily, she waited to be this intimate for years. Brushing the long silken strands of hair away from his face, Corrin smiled, "Take me Ryoma..." Her lips grazed over his, brushing against the swollen skin, but she gasped as Ryoma pushed her figure down onto the futon, his long hair fanning out behind him and his hands intertwined with hers.

"Mmph!" Corrin gasped, his lips crashed down on hers, pulling the skin more roughly. But Ryoma wasn't focused on there for long as he brought his lips over her breasts that perked up once more, down to her navel, and then to her black panties that still remained and that Ryoma oh so wanted to take off. Corrin's heart was beating like it was going to explode at any second. Every touch of Ryoma's left a burning sensation that was hot against her skin as his hands and body drifted over her's tauntingly. As anticipated, Ryoma wasted no time taking the last remaining article of clothing off, impatiently lurching to see her bare form, free of anything that could cover her. And much unlike him, he threw the stained fabric aside and Corrin shivered as her lover spread her legs apart before laying all eyes on her nude state, soaking her all in. Taking a look at Ryoma, Corrin's jaw dropped as well, he was a lot better looking at the angle which was quite enjoyable. Ebony orbs full of affection and need met her tender ruby red ones, his slightly tan skin was surprisingly soft but tough, the sweat in his hair glistened lightly, but his eyes... They were dark and hazy, like a maze she could find herself lost in within seconds upon arrival. The lust she found in them drowned her in it, she didn't even notice Ryoma's hesitation as he positioned himself and hoisted her legs to straddle his waist.

But instead, Ryoma brought his hand down to her entrance, "R-Ryoma?" Corrin squeaked as he stopped.

"Corrin..." Ryoma murmured, but shook his head at his hesitation, "Are you sure about this? I do not want to force this upon you."

Corrin pondered for a moment, a portion of her wanted to just yell 'Yes!' but she took his words seriously. What if she were to be a mother? Could she handle that _and_ having to be a queen of an _entire nation?_ But she chased away her doubtful thoughts, she waited three years for it, she was certainly going to do this and she did have enough experience as a queen to juggle her responsibilities.

But what she did notice was Ryoma's slight worry, and when she looked down at where they were, she completely understood why. Ryoma was huge, it was undeniable. Corrin stuttered, "W-Will it fit?" It was cliche for sure, but in all honesty, the dragon queen was really and truly unsure. Even she could hear the nervousness in her voice. She could feel Ryoma pushing against her openning and she shuddered, but he quickly moved his fingers that were there. The slow digits ran against the folds, dragging and rubbing the slick wetness.

Corrin's breath got caught in her throat immediately, her words couldn't come out but only mewls and pleading moans. Ryoma paused once more before spreading the folds and running across the crevices of her nether regions but finally stumbling on a pearl. Her eyes widened, "Aah!" she gasped suddenly, unable to hold this moan back at all. More confident from her reaction, Ryoma slowly teased the pearl, drawing out all the screaming moans from his lover. Corrin wanted so badly to protest for something more but she was so in the skies with just this, she couldn't believe if there was something better than this.

"Aah! Ryoma! P-Please!" Corrin begged out, her toes were curled and her fingers were desperately taking hold of the suddenly thin bed sheets. His movements became fast, rapid, needing, Ryoma was controlling every movement of her's right now and she couldn't help but scream out his name in ecstasy.

And on command, Ryoma's hands quickened and then inserted a finger into her, pulling her deeper and deeper into a pleasuring abyss that kept growing tighter and stronger around her with a flick of his wrist and the rub of a wet coated finger. Corrin's hands desperately sought out for him, pulling at his unkempt dark brown mane and also brought him closer to her. She craved him being closer, for them to touch more and not be so far despite this. "Is this alright? This should be as rewarding as it is for me." Ryoma murmured into her ear, the hot breath of his tickled her ear.

"Y-Yeah" Corrin whimpered out. But a loud gasp followed a screaming moan when Ryoma's digit roughly but shallowly explored her opening. And when he started thrusting into her, Corrin yelled out, "AAh! R-Ryoma! Hah!" Ryoma continuously changed his tactics from being merciless and short to prolonging and soft, it left Corrin withering and shaking like a leaf. She wasn't sure how long she could hold on, her vision was slowly fading to white and Corrin felt like she was losing herself to the sinful pleasures of Ryoma faster than she could ever comprehend

Much to her surprise she felt a pair of teeth gently graze her lower lips, her lidding eyes shot up and drew in the sight of Ryoma's head between her legs licking at her sore core. "Nngh!" Corrin heaved, trying all that she could to regain her breath but it was all futile. His jagged hair tickled her legs that Ryoma's dripping hands firmly held apart to let him in on her for more access and his tongue slowly joined the mix. This was all too much for the Queen, she would have never even imagined seeing Ryoma over her like this, but now she wasn't imagining but seeing with her own eyes. She shrieked suddenly when Ryoma's dipped head lapped more and more of her, Corrin's release was close, she could feel it and yet she couldn't which haunted her to no end. His tongue teased her pussy hungrily and aggressively as his teeth toyed with her clit without restraint. Her taste was salty and yet subtly sweet at the same time, pulling Ryoma in for more every time he swiped her with his tongue. He wanted to taste more of her, to have her all right now and it was unbearable to keep this up. Ryoma needed Corrin now.

"R-Ryoma! P-Please! AAah! RYOMA!"

Ryoma dragged his head up to her ear, his voice and lips were lusting and tickled against her ear, "What is that you want, Corrin?" He was teasing her so badly and it made her wriggle in need. He knew what she wanted, he knew! But Ryoma wanted to hear the words come from her mouth as he nibbled her earlobe with his sickly sweet dripping lips intentionally.

"A-Ah..." Corrin shivered solemnly as the wet warmth of his mingling lips left her nether and his disheveled hair slowly draped around them, blocking her at her sides now too so Corrin was stuck in his lusting villainous grasp. His large golden skinned frame shadowed her, built arms and legs and both sides, his lips so tauntingly close and yet so far away, his battleworn chest battered with scars that hid his giant heart pressed above her, and she couldn't help but reach out and touch his sculpted chest out of awe.

But taking her back on track by removing her hand from his chest with his own hand, leaving him balanced on only three on his limbs, Ryoma's heavy voice pranged out once more, "Tell me Corrin, what do you want?" Ryoma looked like a crazed person, he needed her so badly, and yet he could not control his intense worry of hurting her.

"I..." Corrin breathily, but she quickly stopped, although she wanted this so badly she had some dignity left in her. But looking up to Ryoma his eyes brightened despite the heavy lust in his eyes fogging them like a spring morning's haze. His lips trailed down to her neck and left more of his countless red love bites, Ryoma pulled at the tender flesh feverishly and chewed at it softly before biting down, forcing her mouth to mewl out and moan but also prodding her to say the words, to know that she really wanted this and he wasn't forcing her into something Corrin didn't want.

It took so much courage for Corrin, so much that she wasn't sure if she was able to, but she said it, the words the both of them oh so badly wanted to hear.

"I want _you, Ryoma._ "

"Thank you my love... I'll go gentle so be patient." All the worry and fear in Ryoma's chest washed away with those four words of her's.

Corrin nodded, but she sucked in air feeling his member slowly be guided in. Ryoma on the other hand was trying not to groan, she was so much more tighter than he thought and her walls kept pulling him in despite his mind telling him to go slower. But he blinked as he felt as if he hit a wall when he was barely even in. Corrin winced in pain, grimacing at the sharp pain in her abdomen. Ryoma panicked, "C-Corrin?" His voice was low and raspy as he began to pull out with all of his will

"Nnh... N-No, it's fine." Panted the woman as she closed her eyes, "Keep going."

Ryoma frowned but nodded, he gritted his teeth once more as he pushed past the wall. Despite all of his strength, not even he could suppress a moan. But when he felt something warm trickle down, Ryoma's eyes widened at the sight of blood, he knew it was common for virgins to bleed during their first time, but seeing his wife in pain stung at his heart like an entire colony of wasps.

"Corrin... I'm so sorry" Ryoma whispered, wiping the tears that fell down his wife's face. Corrin nodded, but it hurt so badly though. Tears slipped down quickly as she whined soft from the shooting pain. He wanted to pull out, out of worry for Corrin, but he listened to her request and agreed to it, he couldn't just leave. Ryoma stayed there to let Corrin adjust to this, a few moments passed while Corrin's pained expression slowly faded much like the pain.

"Hah... Ryoma, you can go on..." Corrin panted as she accommodated to her husband's girth. It hurt, she wasn't going to lie but, something felt good about it and whatever it was, it was slowly dragging her into its grasp.

Ryoma felt his face flush at the sight of Corrin under him, but he nodded and pushed forward gently. Ryoma gasped throwing his head back, Corrin was pulling him deeper and she was extremely tight.

"Ah!" Corrin moaned, Ryoma stopped and looked at her in worry but she waved her hand and kissed his lips softly, "Don't worry, go on"

Corrin trembled and almost ripped the cloth of the futon under her. Despite being slick with sweat, Corrin was very much tense and stiff. It took a few kisses and a bit of coaxing from her beloved to ease her up. But the pleasure that ensued washed away all her past pains as Ryoma began his movements. The rocking of Ryoma's hips felt as if he casted a spell on her and coating her in pleasure.

Even though he tried to maintain his steady composure, Ryoma hesitated, it took a lot of strength to fight back his urge to stop in fear of hurting his dear, but Ryoma came through and began to gyrate his hips slowly. A groan escaped his lips and his hands unconsciously went down to her waist to pull her closer to him in need.

"Ah! R-Ryoma! Nnh..." Corrin gasped, Ryoma was far more slow than she wanted and yet, he managed to keep the lust her in check against all odds and also somehow satisfied. Ryoma was large and it filled her more than she thought was actually possible. Corrin could feel herself tighten more and more shooting her into the clouds.

Ryoma could feel his steady grasp on his restraint slip out of his hands at every whimper and pant of Corrin who withered from his touch. "Co-Corrin! Augh!" His hips rammed faster, pumping fast into her.

"Ryoma! A-Ah! M-More! Please, Ryoma!" Corrin cried without a care in the world, her back was arched like a cat's and her weak legs wrapped around Ryoma's waist.

Ryoma nodded, his thrusts becoming faster, harder, and stunning her. Their moans echoed throughout the room loudly, bouncing off the walls and back to their own ears. Corrin had blocked out everything else right now and focused only on her husband who gritted his teeth in order not to moan. Suddenly Corrin gasped when she felt the coil of release slowly begin to build, her sight was fading as Ryoma kept pushing through. "N-Ngh! Ryoma! I!" Corrin whimpered, her voice raspy and lusting.

Ryoma caught her fading gaze, "Hah, ah...augh! S-Should I s-stop?" panted the man over her as his thrusts became more needing, hitting her in the spot where her moans turning erratic from pleasure over and over.

Corrin's hands raked over Ryoma's battle worn back, "N-Ah-No! I... I'm!" The dragon queen trembled as she clung onto Ryoma, her view becoming white, her first orgasm coming. "AAAH! RYOMA!" And when it did, the sensation hit her like a train, throwing her up into the air during her high. She shook crazily and clamped down on Ryoma who yelled out her name in turn. Fluttering her eyes open, Corrin relished in the sight of Ryoma's body looming over her's and pushing further and deeper into her. Sweat falling off his face as his heavy hands pulled her even closer. With her heart content and yet still wondering if she truly was dreaming, Corrin pulled Ryoma's face to face with her before capturing his panting lips once more. Squeezing her eyes shut, Corrin smiled genuinely as her heart felt like it skyrocket right out of her chest in euphoria.

Thinking things couldn't get any more pleasuring, Corrin was easily proved wrong when Ryoma's trademark repeatedly sudden attacks struck her. "HA!" Ryoma roared, hitting her rapidly. Throwing her legs over his packed shoulders, he reached in farther. Their limbs a tangled mess as their labored breathing heated the room.

"AAHh!"Corrin screamed out, fingers mangled Ryoma's hair in her hurricane of sensations and also that she could hold onto him without being rammed off of him due to his sheer strength.

"C-Corrin! I...!" Ryoma threw his head back, holding the woman down before falling ontop of her as he released. Corrin moaned as a burning warmth filled her insides. Ryoma spilled all of him into her as her inner walls pulled him and refused to let go. Corrin could feel him, his erection shoot all of his semen into her. She could feel her lover paint her walls with his seed, pumping her and filling her to the absolute brim.

"Ryoma... ah.." Corrin gasped, the sensation of Ryoma's orgasm still lingering and spilling into her core.

Ryoma collapsed over the girl, kissing her bruised lips ever so gently. "Heh... Forgive me for going too rough..."

Corrin smiled and shook her head no ecstatically before nuzzling the base of Ryoma's neck, "I enjoyed it, truly. There's no need for that."

He nodded but a soft moan escaped his lips as Corrin left more of her kisses over his chest. "C-Corrin... I'm blessed to have someone like you."

"Me too Ryoma, thank you for this... I won't ever forget tonight." Pulling herself upright, Corrin leaned into Ryoma's chest as his arms wrapped around her securely.

With his hand dipping into the shallowy slim curve of her back, Ryoma snagged Corrin's lips into his own, "I won't ever leave you... I love you too much to even think about it, Corrin. Promise me the same... Losing you;it's my greatest fear."

Corrin mewled into his hold, "Yes, I promise" Continuing her small kisses on his chest, the woman could hear the labored beating of his heart. Shyly coming closer despite all that had just happened, the Queen placed her cheek to his chest, feeling the warmth and love Ryoma held for her. Climbing up her lover to reach Ryoma's coal gray eyes that followed her knowingly or not, Corrin sought his lips and driving touch once more. Pushing herself up with her knees that unintentionally straddled Ryoma, the two pressed lips back and forth once more. "Ahahh... Ryoma..." the woman involuntarily moaned in his mouth as her breath tickled the roof of said lover's mouth.

Afraid Corrin was going to fall due to her rather unnervingly weak legs, Ryoma hoisted her onto his lap and was careful not to break their kiss or fall backwards into a changing wall they had on the sides of the futon the two of them shared.

"Mmmph... ah...Look what you've done to me Corrin... ha..." Ryoma groaned lowly as he pulled Corrin even closer into his lap until he felt a certain something rise up from his lower regions once more.

Wearily releasing from the kiss for air, Corrin's hazed ruby eyes met Ryoma's with a cheeky grin smeared on her lips, "Hehe... and just when I thought we were done too! It's alright, I've waited three years for you, I wouldn't mind in the slightest." Ryoma's flushed face mere inches away from her observed her disheveled disposition from her wild mane of silver hair much like his own brown one where Corrin's hands were busily tangled up in, her wet lips, those rose colored eyes laced in lust, pink raw skin on her neck and the tips of her ears where she was most sensitive, and to the sinful pulsing wetness hovering over his erection.

"Are you.. hah... ready then?" Ryoma huskily panted, teething the soft spot of Corrin's ear and eliciting another swoon deserving moan as he inhaled her musky scent.

Trembling from Ryoma's masterful touch, Corrin whined and clung her ivory legs around his muscular hips, "Y-Yes!"

"Hn..." Ryoma grunted, a little surprised at his Queen's excitement after all of this, edging her down and dipping her onto him, Ryoma groaned, "Auh! Hah... Nnngh! Y-You're tighter!"

Inserting only his tip, leaving small kisses over her entrance, Corrin blushed crimson. Sliding down more, even Corrin could no longer hold back her screaming moans, "AAh! Ryoma! Hahh!" Clawing at his back, Corrin moaned louder and louder as she was unable to hold back any longer. Once more her lover was hard under her and pierced through her contracting walls sending waves of pleasure rocking her back and forth. Fluttering her eyes open, she caught sight of Ryoma's flushed face as he clamped his mouth shut inorder to conceal his guttural groans. Their breaths mingling, Corrin panted, "R-Ryoma! F-Faster please..Ahh! R-Ryoma! Ryoma!"

"Nngh! Corrin! If it hurts just tell me alright?" Ryoma huffed before lowering the girl who straddled his waist and consuming her inner walls fully with lust. "Auh! C-Corrin! Tsk, you're so tight..." Searching for her lips, Ryoma greedily caught them in his own before sliding his eager tongue through.

Corrin purred past muffling lips and she almost choked on Ryoma when she felt his hips rocket and thrust into her. "Ryoma! Mmnph!" His movements were so rapid Corrin could feel her chest bounce from his pounding. Mewling as the cold air bit her buds, Corrin could feel her's and Ryoma's liquids mix together at their connecting point and slosh all over her thighs creating a mess of her. The coiling sensation began to whirl in her core once more though, causing the woman to buck onto him with need. Shivering and holding on with all her might, Corrin began to rock back and forth, creating a rhythm between their bodies.

Corrin sputtered, her release was only moments away and her squeaks and gasping moans were uncontainable anymore as spit spilled over her lips and slickened the kisses Ryoma smothered her in. His crooning sighs echoed in her ears and soon her's did the same when Ryoma's lips traveled to her jawline.

Eyes barely open, Ryoma pressed his lips against the hickeys from earlier. The Queen in his lap squirmed and pressed her chest harder into his as their rhythm quickened. But suddenly the cold sensation water splattered onto Ryoma's cheek. Looking up to find tears spilling over Corrin's eyes, Ryoma hastily stopped his movements; his guilt slapping him harshly in the face. "C-Corrin! S-Should I stop? I'm sorry I...!"

Unaware of her own tears, Corrin duskily opened her eyes, "Huh? N-No! I mean um... I'm just so happy..." she murmured softly. Ryoma's heart swelled up faster than he thought was ever possible, and kissing away her tears, Ryoma felt the guilt of before vanish. But Corrin spoke up once more, "I... I want to keep going"

The man blinked, but smiled softly when he saw the girl awkwardly try to replicate his movements from before. It was rather cute in a way, like watching a small kitten trying to climb up the stairs for the first time and being too small to do so. Pushing herself up and down him, Ryoma chuckled softly at Corrin's eager attempts. "Here," said Ryoma, hoisting her up and down with his firm hands planted on her waist, "Let me help you. Are you ready?"

Corrin beamed and nodded for felt like the thousandth time, but Ryoma sudden thrust hit her hard, "Oh!" She lurched forward, falling onto Ryoma's beating chest and was quick enough to hear his low groan. "F-Faster!" commanded the dragon queen, her moans loud and probably heard all throughout Shirasagi Palace.

"Hm! Alright!" Ryoma grunted, his thrusts numbing her yet sending shockwaves of pleasure all over her. Rocketing his lips upwards into her, the friction began building up causing the woman to blank out and crash right into her orgasm as Ryoma drove her through and held her in.

"R-RYOMA!" Corrin screamed before seeking his lips once more to muffle out her moans.

Ryoma rutted against her smoldering wetness, his own release coming too. Tossed right on back into the world of pleasure, Corrin panted on Ryoma as the feeling of him enlarging inside her made her eyes widen. Hitting right against her womb, Corrin shrieked as the pleasuring waves began to drown her now and Ryoma's thrusts grew in speed. Shuddering as her body felt numb from over stimulation, Corrin panted and sought out as much air as she could. And even though she felt as if she was ready to fall limp unconsciously, Corrin ground her hips harder to their rhythm. Wildly rocking her hips along with him, Corrin could feel her husband's release was just seconds away.

"C-CORR-Mmph!" Ryoma groaned, but his lips were snatched away by said woman who's tongue delved right into his own mouth. Ryoma could feel the vibrations of his release on her lips as he poured himself into Corrin once more. Long sticky ropes shot through her walls and painted her insides white with his orgasm. Holding her tight, Ryoma felt his climax come and go while throwing him off balance. "Ah... Corrin..."

The semen was obviously spilling over as Ryoma came, gritting his teeth hard and leaving kisses all over her jaw. The white fluid coated them and bubbled and poured out from Corrin's quivering cunt from an abundance. Hazily swiping up a drop with the pad of his finger, Ryoma brought it to her lips to which she eagerly accepted. Sucking and lapping up every last drop, she made sure the finger was cleaned before letting go with a small pop.

Drunk off one another, Ryoma leaned in to catch her lips once more.

Sweat glazing them, the faint dimming light of the lantern glowing in the corner of the room, Corrin breathing softly in his arms with her dozing off in the crook of his neck, Ryoma felt truly at peace. Softly setting Corrin off him, Ryoma could feel the blood rush to his face when seeing the aftermath of him on his wife. Laying her onto the futon since his wife could barely move, Ryoma left a chaste kiss on Corrin's lips. "Ha... I love you Corrin, so _so_ much..." Settling under the covers with his beloved and not even bothering to put back on their clothes, Ryoma held Corrin in his arms.

"Ryoma... I... promise you'll stay until morning... please" Corrin murmured heaving, fluttering her eyes open, and nuzzling Ryoma's chest.

The man frowned, he wasn't sure, but for this once... just this once, he had to because he loved her too much to leave. He wanted to wake up next to her daily and with her. He wanted to kiss her good night every evening. He wanted to be with Corrin. But he never could. Yet, Corrin waited for him and even went through the burdens and joys of being Queen because she loved him. If only he wasn't a King, then he could be like this. For only one night to be like this felt like such a small request for all Corrin went through for him. _If only I was better... No matter, I want to stay with her like this... The duties don't matter, for Corrin I'll be here._ "Yes, I will" Ryoma whispered softly, smoothing out the crazy curls and straying strands of hair of his wife's. Their entire nest was a mess but all that was on Ryoma's mind was the woman in front of him and in his arms as she closed her eyes sleepily.

"Ah... Thank you... I love you too, Ryoma... I love you..." yawned the girl, completely exhausted and stirred up a laugh in her husband.

"Good night dear" Ryoma mirthfully cooed as he watched Corrin drift off to sleep before retiring for the night right beside her.


End file.
